legendofempress_enfandomcom-20200214-history
Heir Guide
How to get your heir? The condition to have your baby for who are married: 1. some ingots(start from 50 Ingots for your first baby); 2. 520 Gladness with your lover; 3. both of your lovers level43. For those who are not married, you can pick up the baby in Day Care with some Ingots. Each lover couple can have 4 Heirs at most, and the single can have 2 Heirs at most. It takes 30 minutes to have your baby born. You can choose to have one heir or the pigeon pairs, and the cost in Ingots are also different. Personality When your heirs are born, you can name him/her/them, and pick up the personality. There are 4 personalities for heirs, including Vivacious, Demure, Wise, and Adventurous. As for quality, heirs have ATK, DEF, ACC, RES, EVA and CRIT. The personalities here could be regarded as the occupation of your avatar, meaning that each personality has the different initial quality. You can get more attributes bonus from heirs, and higher the intimacy with your heir is, the higher might your team would be. So take good care of your heirs and deploy more heirs for more attributives! How to raise your heir? There are three stages of Heir: Infant, Childhood and Adolescence. Costume, Skill, Course and Play are after your heir reach Adolescence stage. Remember to take care of your heirs everyday and raise them up carefully! Mood will affect the study and behaviors of the Heir. Health will be decreased when Hunger and Hygiene are low, and the Heir will be heavily sick when Health is too low. Interactions will increase your Intimacy with your Heir. The higher the Intimacy is, the lower the price to adopt the Heir will be. Skill The skills also could help your highness in different aspects. Skills of the same type are different in their qualities and the higher the quality is, the stronger the effect of the skill will be. Skill Refresh can be divided into two kinds, that is, Ordinary Refresh and Best Refresh. The Best Refresh has a high probability to draw an epic skill. Your highness could choose the skills according to your avatar and heroes' skills. Course Your baby could study 6 courses, corresponded to different attributes, which will be allocated to all the heroes deployed when the heirs are deployed. The heirs can choose to study the courses with some Merit and Satiety or learn the courses quickly at the cost of some Ingots and Merit. Attention: the mood of the heir can affect the learning efficiency--a better mood will have a higher efficiency. Try to keep your heirs in a happy mood could add more bonus effect in the battle. Costume You can dress up your heir when the baby grow up to Adolescence! It’s your turn to arrange Hairstyle, Ornament, Costume and Trinket for your child as you wish. Play Your heirs come into different issues when hanging out, and the issues may have influence in heirs’ Quality, Satiety, Health, Hygiene and Mood. The lovely heirs may even take some back for you! It takes 2 hours for each play, and parents both can have the heir play for 2 hours every day. Remember: the heir can only go out playing when the parents are online. Attribute There are 6 attributes for your heirs: ATK, DEF, RES, CRIT, EVA and ACC. You can choose to refresh the attributes by consuming Quality Refresh Sign. Refresh All (5 Quality Refresh Sign): 6 attributes may change randomly and the total quality may decrease. Lock Total Quality (10 Quality Refresh Sign): 6 attributes may change randomly and total Quality is locked. What’s more, you can use Kiwi Fruit and Mystical Fruit to increase the Gift of your Heir. Embattle Parents and Son, together as one. It’s time to call your heirs to fight with you! Take your heirs to the heir embattle and your lovely children will help you with their skills and bonus attributes.